crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Rolling Stones
|hint = Unlock a new path by earning the blue gem elsewhere. |relictimes = : 1:04.00 : 0:50.35 : 0:46.49 |developertime = 0:41.67 (Stephen I.) |bonus = Nitrus Brio Tawna |enemies = Rolling Stones, Skunks, Turtles, Venus Fly Traps |prev = Papu Papu |next = Hog Wild }}You must finish this level if you want to ride the hog in Hog Wild, but its not easy to escape from this rock level. - Level description Rolling Stones (えんばんいわの はて lit. The End of the Disk Rocks in Japanese) is the seventh level of the first island (including boss fights) in ''Crash Bandicoot'' and the N. Sane Trilogy ''remaster of the first game. It is the first level to feature a Nitrus Brio bonus round. The level is similar in form to Jungle Rollers, following a straight path through the jungle. Level design This level is set in the remote jungle of N. Sanity Island and has exactly the same type of jungle environment as Jungle Rollers, as it is essentially the slightly more difficult version of Jungle Rollers. As the name suggests, it contains a lot more of the rolling stone obstacles than the Jungle Rollers level. Gem To get the gem in this level, Crash first needs to get the blue gem from Toxic Waste which will give the player access to an underground tunnel which contains six crates. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - wooden *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate - 3 (2 in N. Sane Trilogy or more if DDA is in play) *Crash Crate *Iron Crate (only in the Tawna and Brio bonus rounds) *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate *POW Crate (Beta only) Hazard Count * Venus Fly Traps: 5 * Rolling Stones: 29 * Turtles: 2 * Skunks: 3 Stage parameters * Aku Aku Crates: 3 (1 in Beta) * TNT Crates: 6 (4 in Beta) * Other Crates: 37 (6 hidden, 36 in Beta) * Tawna Bonus Round Crates: 21 (32 in Beta) * Brio Bonus Round Crates: 17 (none in Beta) * Cortex Bonus Round Crates: None. * '''Total Crates: 84 (87 Remaster)' Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot Prototype, Part 7 Rolling Stones-0 Crash Bandicoot - E3 Beta Version, Part 7 Rolling Stones Crash Bandicoot - 100% Run, Part 14 Rolling Stones Crash Bandicoot Japanese Version 100% Part 8 - Rolling Stones - Fanfiction!-0 Crash Bandicoot "N. Sane Trilogy" Rolling Stones (Box Gem Walkthrough) 1080 HD PLATINUM RELIC CRASH BANDICOOT N.SANE TRILOGY Crash 1 - Rolling Stones Password This corresponds to a save file at this level (13%, 0 gems, 0 keys). Gallery rs1.png rs2.png rs3.png rs4.png rs5.png rs6.png rs7.png Soyla.png Tumblr mofepxrZkV1riyr15o1 500.gif Rolling Stones Early Proto 1.png Rolling Stones Early Proto 2.png Rolling Stones Early Proto 3.png Rolling Stones Early Proto 4.png Rolling Stones Early Proto 5.png Rolling Stones Early Proto 6.png Rolling Stones Remastered.png|Remastered level. Rolling Stones.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *In some places of this stage , Brio's Mug are hidden. If you collect three, you can challenge the super hard bonus stage created by Brio. Go if you have confidence. *So, you can see diamonds on your way, which disappear if you approach. Those are secret paths opened up by color diamonds. Get one from Hog Dash. **Note that in the Japanese version, the Green Gem lies in the level Hog Wild. Trivia *For unknown reasons, Neo Cortex has carved his face at the end of an obscure tunnel in this stage, accessible only by using the blue gem. *The level's title is likely a reference to the rock band The Rolling Stones. It could also be a reference to the magazine Rolling Stone. *In the prototype, there is no blue gem path. The pit that Crash acesses to get the hidden crates is just a normal pit. *In the prototype, the ending is very different from the final version. In the prototype version, there were two pillars in a row before a rolling stones set. Also, there was a falling pillar followed by a set of rolling stones followed by another falling pillar following another set of rolling stones followed by a pillar moving from side to side. It's likely that this was changed because it was considered too difficult for such an early stage of the game. *The first Doctor Nitrus Brio token is found inside a Bounce Crate, replacing the 10th wumpa fruit. In the prototype version, this bounce crate was glitched, and disappeared when Crash got too close. There was no N. Brio bonus round either. **In the N. Sane Trilogy, the first Brio token is in a crate placed above the bounce crate, which was not there in the original level. The third token is in a new crate before the last set of pits and rolling stones, instead of being in one of the crates at the end of the level. The other new crate is placed after another set of rolling stones, just beyond the crate with the second Tawna token. *The first POW Crates were found in this level. *This level has more pits in the prototype version. es:Rolling Stones fr:Rolling Stones pt-br:Rolling Stones ru:Rolling Stones Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Jungle Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels that Require Gems Category:Levels with Gem Paths